


Sunōenjeru

by TwilightNa



Category: overwatch
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood and Torture, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Unnatural Powers, family love, mentions of family abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightNa/pseuds/TwilightNa
Summary: Genji Shimada had been at war with himself for years during his time at Overwatch.But all that changed one day when he saved the life of a little girl who was almost like him.For the last few years in his time at Overwatch, he cared for her, looked after her, and in time earned her platonic love for him.Until the Petras Act pulled them apart.Now in the present, Genji still has never given up looking for his little Sunōenjeru.Little did he know what happened to her when she was taken away from him. Little did he know of all the horrors she faced. Little did he know what they did to her...





	1. As It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This is my first story on Archive of Our Own! Please be nice and please support me by making nice suggestions for me either privately or in the comments. And with that said please enjoy this short start to our hopefully lengthy story.

Run...

 

Just run...

 

Heavy breaths fell from her mouth as she ran faster through the darkening streets. Her bright pink eyes were aglow with fear and her heart hammered in her chest.

 

She needed to get away. Away from the hurt... away from the cold... away from the fear...

 

She gasped when she tripped over her own feet, collapsing in a heap on the hard concrete.

 

Moaning in pain, she painfully pulled herself up, the action pulling at the not fully healed wounds on her back, arms, and legs. She couldn't stop now. They were still after her. Their shouting was getting louder. Shaking away the spots that danced in front of her vision, she pulled herself up onto her bloodied up bare feet and continued to run from her pursuers. If they caught her, she would be put under a significant amount of torture. But her body barely had anymore room for such wounds. Unless they wanted to cut up her face. Or her hands and feet. Or her more... private areas.

 

Whimpering a bit at the thought, she tried to focus on something else. Perhaps running into another kind old lady. She stayed with a lovely old woman for a few days to gather her strength before _they_ came and killed her. Had it not been for her quick decision making, she wouldn't be here. But how she wished that the old woman was still alive. Perhaps she was looking after her, like the ancestors that _otōsan_ often talked about.

 

Tears made their way to her eyes as she thought of her _otōsan_. He was the only one who truely showed her that the world was not as dark and cold as it painted itself to be. Maybe... maybe she could find him in the city! He swore he would never stop looking for her! He promised he would find her! He would bring her back home and they would be safe!

 

She would go back to caring to him when he was hard on himself. She would be there to comfort him when he was sad and he would do the same. He would come back from his missions looking for her first, wanting to let her know he was okay and that she was always on his mind when he was away. He would still love her...right? He wouldn't stop searching for her, right?

 

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she ran into a heavy crowd of people. Yelping, she backed up, her heart hammering faster. The person she bumped into into looked down.

 

It was a kind young woman, around her late twenties. Her hair was a dark brown and up in a ponytail. 

 

"Oh my God, are you alright?" The woman reached down to help her up, but the girl only flinched away, fearful of what was to come. 

 

"No, no, no, no! I'm going to help you, dear. You're hurt! You're cut up all over!" That wasn't really a lie. Her tattered old styled dress was missing the whole left sleeve, revealing her dead pale skin... with layer upon layer of old and new scars. Especially the ones around her wrists...

 

The pursuers were getting closer... she could hear their yelling getting louder.

 

"Help... please help... me..." Her voice came out broken and quiet. The woman looked up to where the noise was coming from and immediately picked up the girl, surprised to find that she was incredibly light and absolutely freezing. But she paid more attention to the gasps of pain the young girl was giving.

 

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you someplace safe, love. You just hang on!" The woman pushed her way through the crowd, people giving her space to get through with the injured girl in her arms.

 

"What's your name, dear?" She asked, trying to keep the girl conscious.

 

"...Alice..."


	2. Subtle Memories and Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? This time with Genji! I knew you guys would want our Cyborg Ninja soon! I assumed that Genji would have found Hanzo sometime after "Dragons". 
> 
> On another note, this IS an AU. There are characters that are involved in events from the past that have somewhat tinkered with events that lead to the future. Also, let me know what kind of interactions you want to see from Alice and Genji. Mostly platonic stuff, so like "fatherly-daughterly fluff".

Something was stirring inside of Genji. A subtle feeling that something was wrong in the world. But he had no idea as to what. This feeling had been coming on and off again for the past five years. Five years from when the Petras Act took place and he lost a piece of him to its regulations. 

 

The law dictated that no one of Overwatch could meet, be in the same area, or even hold relations to ones they had once saved. Not even if they were the last thing they had.

 

Especially the ones who were close enough to them.  _She_ had tried everything she could to get back to Genji when they took her away. She kicked, screamed, and thrashed, but mostly cried, reaching out for him and crying for him to stop them. To save her again. He swore, in his native tongue, he would never stop looking for her. He would find her again and she would be safe with him once again. When the soldiers acting under Petras finally managed to pull her away, they chastised him on filling her head with false hope. 

 

 _"She deserves a good family who will actually take care of her,"_ They had told him, holding him back as he heard her cries echoing down the hall.  _"You have a target painted on your back, Mr. Shimada. Do you really want her to live the way you do?"_

 

Genji shook his head, jumping silently off the rooftops of Hanamura, and into the streets as the feeling got somewhat stronger as he carried on,thinking about the small girl he'd taken care of when he first joined Overwatch and eventually Blackwatch. She'd been there through his most trying times, coming to grips with being a cyborg and not being able to find the humanity in him. She'd stayed by him, with her child like mind to say otherwise. Supporting him every step of the way and nearly made him forget the setbacks.

 

Something whizzed by his head and embedded itself into the soft wood of an old pillar that stood in the silent, empty streets. Genji knew who it was without even needing to turn around.

 

"Brother, if you have more questions on where I have been, you should have asked them before I left." His older brother landed silently behind him, another bow drawn. Genji sighed, feeling the tension between him and Hanzo grow.

 

"Why have you come back now? Now of all times?!"

 

"Hanzo, shouting will not get you the answer any faster than simply asking." Hanzo growled from behind him and Genji resisted the urge to sigh again. Zenyatta had taught him patience for a reason.

 

"I have come back now to see if you will join me." Genji started carefully. He did not know how Hanzo would react to hearing he was once in Overwatch, and even Blackwatch for the matter. But, it would be worth a try.

 

"Join you with what?"

 

"An old organization from a few years ago. They healed me back then and aided me into becoming who I am today." Genji thought back to his  _sunōenjeru_ 's dead pale smiling face as she watched his implants be tuned, assuring him that she wasn't afraid and that he was going to be okay.

 

"What was-"

 

"Overwatch, brother. Overwatch has come back." Genji took the silence as a good sign to continue. "They could use the help for someone like you. But only if you want to... I will not hold it against you if you do not." Genji jumped up onto another rooftop and looked down when Hanzo called his named.

 

"Why would you go back?"

 

"I have my own reasons, Hanzo." _Perhaps she is there now._ "The offer will still stand for you if you wish to join me. And others who fight for a good cause." _The way I wanted to for her. So she would be safe with me._ "Think on it, brother." Genji used another smokescreen to escape into the horizon as the sun began to rise.

 

****************

 

There was a loud knocking at the door. One of the uniformed soldiers walked up to the desk, where a chair was turned away from the front and directed to the window, where flurries fell from the darkening sky.

 

"Mr. Ignus, they are here." A hand came from behind the chair and wave once. The two other soldiers opened the door and allowed the three to enter. Where the other two were serious and walked in almost lock step, the third was almost prancing around, looking at the soldiers and waving to them. But all three stopped when they got close to the desk.

 

"Do you know why I summoned you three here?" A harsh voice came from behind the chair.

 

" _Vous voulez que nous trouvions votre lapin perdu_ ," came a thick French accent from the one one the far left.

 

"Quite. This _'lost bunny'_ is of vital importance to your organization as it is mine. She is the next step in the ultimate evolution to human kind and a valuable asset for Talon. She must be found before she can do any... public acts."

 

"Then how did you lose her in the first place?" The voice sounded so dark and heavy, almost like a demons'.

 

"We underestimated her powers strength. We've spent five years trying to make them appear subtly enough to be used lightly. But it seemed one of our dear  _tortionnaire_ underestimated the power of ice. But now that we know, we'll need her back for... evaluation."

 

 _"¿Así que tenemos que encontrar a este conejo antes de congelar las bolas de alguien? Bueno."_ The last member, the one who had bounced around like an excited child said with a voice heavy with humor. The first two members grumbled at the immaturity of their companion.

 

"Remember: Your boss recommended you three because of your skills on taking down anything that gets in your way. I do not want to be disappointed if she is returned to me harmed. Do you understand?"

 

"Like Crystal," came the French accented voice again. When they turned and left, the doors closing behind them, the Spainish speaking one jumped around again.

 

"Ah, _amigos_! This is going to be so much fun! I hope she's not too shy and scared when we find her! She sounds like a cool person to be around!"

 

"Enough, Sombra." The middle one growled, his talon adorned fingers digging into his palms. "Once we find her, you know what we're doing."

 

" _Lo sé, lo sé ... el lavado de cerebro y todo ese jazz_ ," Sombra sighed and pulled up the picture of who they were being sent to hunt. The photo held a terrified looking girl with snow colored hair, dead pale skin that was covered with darkening scars, bright pink eyes, and heavy shackles on her wrists and ankles. 

 

" _Así que, número 17 ... Espero que nos encontremos pronto, pequeño conejito_ ," she said playfully, closing out her tab and almost skipping along side her two companions.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunōenjeru: Snow Angel
> 
> Vous voulez que nous trouvions votre lapin perdu: You want us to find your lost bunny
> 
> Tortionnaire: Torturer
> 
> ¿Así que tenemos que encontrar a este conejo antes de congelar las bolas de alguien? Bueno: So we need to find this rabbit before she freezes somebody's balls? Okay.
> 
> Lo sé, lo sé ... el lavado de cerebro y todo ese jazz: I know, I know ... brainwashing and all that jazz
> 
> Así que, número 17 ... Espero que nos encontremos pronto, pequeño conejito: So, number 17... I hope we meet soon, little bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Otōsan- Father in Japanese 
> 
> Also woo! First chapter! Sadly, our favorite Cyborg Ninja won't be appearing at least chapter 2. But this was fun! Once again, comments are welcome so long as they aren't rude, crude, or nasty. And with that said, see you hopefully soon!


End file.
